


《相思知不知》 4

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	《相思知不知》 4

雨夜，老旧的街道昏暗而潮湿，路灯在地面投射出斑驳的树影，李东海慌张的在马路上横冲直撞，他跑得飞快，外套被风吹得歪歪斜斜，迎面而来的雨水砸得他睁不开眼睛。

他第一次发现小区外面的路这么长，长到没有尽头，他问自己要去哪里，心里空空荡荡的没有声音回答这个问题。

原来金希澈是有家人的啊……李东海在黑暗中笑了一下，又难受的再也笑不出来，他一直以为他跟自己一样，没有父母无依无靠，同是被世界抛弃的可怜人，不知从何而来能在哪处栖息，他们凑在一起相互取暖走下去，他感谢金希澈照顾他给了他一个家，如果没有金希澈他就无法活下去。

他想，这么久以来自己是不是也温暖了金希澈呢？自己是不是也在被需要？也是他孤独世界里不可缺少的存在呢？

不是。

他只是卑鄙的从金希澈家人那里偷去了六年的时光而已。

再跑得快一点、再跑得远一点吧，跑去谁都找不到的地方。以后金希澈不用为了房租水电费发愁，不用为了他的药费而起早贪黑，他读懂了金希澈眼底的挣扎和为难，明白了他遭受的艰苦都与自己有关，那名男人说得对，他很自私，自私到心安理得的享受着金希澈的好，但他凭什么？

雨下大了，街边的景象已经不再是李东海熟悉的画面，他站在路口茫然无措冷得瑟瑟发抖，黑暗中，耸立的楼房像是张牙舞爪的野兽，离开金希澈这偌大的城市就没有他的容身之所。

“李东海！”

背后突然响起的暴喝把李东海惊得一抖，他回头看，李赫宰正大力甩上车门朝他的方向走来，刺眼的远光灯让他只能看清男人模糊的轮廓。他呆愣了一秒，破碎的画面在眼前交错呈现，速度快到什么都没能抓住，他站在路口像是受到惊吓忘记逃跑的小鹿，只能眼睁睁的看着饿狼扑上来一口咬住他的脖颈。

李赫宰两步上前抓住他的手臂，李东海很害怕，拼命挣扎想要逃离，直觉告诉他眼前的男人很危险。

“你想跑？”

李赫宰狠狠盯着怀里湿漉漉的人，李东海抗拒他的样子让他难受到连呼吸都带着疼痛，他以为再次遇见就能够结束这场漫长的折磨，谁知眼前的人永远都能让他陷入更痛苦的深渊。

“你别这样……你放开我！”

“放开你？”李赫宰额头上青筋暴起，好几种情绪混杂在一起让他无法控制涌起的暴怒：“你想去哪？你又要躲去什么地方！这一次你想躲我几年？六年还是十年！”

“李东海你真该死！”男人在雨中揪着李东海的衣领暴喝，鼻尖快要贴到他的脸上：“你为什么还活着！你知不知道……”

李赫宰眼中的恨意像是冰冷的毒蛇缠上李东海的脖子，他不能呼吸只能被他勒得越来越紧，李赫宰硬生生咽下后半句再次开口：

“你招惹了我……是你把我逼疯的，是你让我变成现在这幅模样！我从来都不是什么好人，要下地狱我也会拉着你一起。”

“你欠了债，就算过去六年，就算你忘得一干二净也别想逃！”

他凝视着李东海的眼睛一字一句道：“这次我会从你身上连本带利一并讨回来。”

李东海连连后退，不断收紧的力道把他抓得好疼，眩晕感和深深的无力同时袭来，他想尖叫他想宣泄，他想划开自己的脑袋把里面混乱的源头拔出来，他胡乱摇头，被李赫宰抓紧的手不受控制的开始抽搐。

“我不知道……我生病了我什么都不知道……”

“那你就敢往外跑！”

“我只是不想再缠着金希澈了！”他强忍着眼泪大声说：“我不知道你是谁为什么要告诉我这些……我、我会消失的，我会消失得一干二净再也不去烦他。”

“你我之间的恩怨还没算清就想消失？不可能。”

“你别这样……求求你别这样……”他边哭边摇头：“我没有钱，我没有东西可以还你……”

李东海隔着眼泪绝望的望着李赫宰，他感觉身体像是被抽空了一样没有力气，脑袋昏昏沉沉只有嘴巴还在哀求：“我真的……只有这条命了，你要吗？我这条破命……你要吗？”

李赫宰双目猩红，不知是被刺激的还是因为滔天的怒气，他揪起李东海的头发向后拉扯，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛。

“要，你的所有一切，我都要。”

李东海震惊的忘记了流泪和说话，李赫宰强硬的扳过他要将他带上车，走了两步李东海突然惊醒，他挣开李赫宰的禁锢只留给他一个背影，李赫宰来不及抓紧他，只有指甲在他脖子上留下一道血痕。

下一秒，单薄的身影冲进马路，减速的汽车将他撞翻摔在了几米外的斑马线上。

李赫宰浑身冰冷心脏骤停，通红了双眼朝李东海飞奔过去。

金希澈赶往医院的路上差点晕过去，车祸……怎么会发生车祸，为什么偏偏是车祸。

夜晚的医院人满为患，住院部的顶楼却鸦雀无声只有寥寥无几的护士在值班，李赫宰站在走廊上不知道想些什么，金希澈冲进病房，一名护士正在给李东海做检查，他问清楚状况，知道并无大碍只是睡着了才放下心。

他坐在长椅上，李赫宰在旁边点燃香烟，烟雾将他的眉眼笼罩在一片阴影里，他收回烟盒的手一顿，递到金希澈面前。

金希澈没理他，脸上阴沉得难看，李赫宰嗤笑一声收回手，隔着一层雾气问：“怎么，戒了？”

“东海不喜欢。”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”李赫宰眯起眼：“搞清楚你的身份。”

金希澈不回答，两人之间陷入沉默，深夜的VIP病房外没有一点动静，金希澈有些恍惚，眼前的场景让他想起过去某个夜晚，阴森的医院走廊里，头顶的红灯像血一样死寂狰狞，他站在手术室门口，等待医生的宣判。

今天也是，还好李东海福大命大，又一次从死神手中逃脱。

他真的不能再受到伤害了……金希澈捂住酸涩的眼睛。

李赫宰站在几步外吸烟，墙上是禁止吸烟的警告，他却视而不见，猖狂的在医院里吞云吐雾，无礼又恶劣，可只要金希澈扭头，就能看见他夹烟的手指控制不住的在颤抖。

良久，金希澈把脸埋进手掌声音疲惫：“李赫宰你是个灾星，遇到你他就会发生不好的事情。”

李赫宰咧咧嘴角很是不屑：“别说笑了，所有的一切都是他咎由自取。”

“咎由自取……”金希澈眼中泛起隐隐泪光：“你知不知道这个词有多残忍啊……李赫宰你可真敢说。”

李赫宰沉默两秒问道：“六年前发生了什么？”

“他说自己……失忆了？”

“你觉得我会告诉你吗。”金希澈眼底布满血丝，他恨不得撕烂眼前的男人：“李赫宰，我巴不得你滚远点永远不要出现在他的世界里，你怎么就这么阴魂不散呢，他都成这样了你还要缠着他？”

李赫宰没有回答，他望着窗外的黑夜又或是凝望玻璃中自己的身影，那个跟他一模一样的影子在他看来凄凉又落魄，仿佛一个没有灵魂的躯壳。

“你不说我也会查到。”好久以后李赫宰才开口，他呼出长长的青烟，烟雾飘在半空中熏得他双眼发涩，垂下手，烟灰落在鞋尖上，他道：“不过无所谓，他变成什么样子我都要得到他。”

“现在这样……多少比以前听话多了不是吗？”

金希澈的脸一阵青一阵白，李赫宰嘲弄一笑，转身打算离开。

“烟瘾很大啊。”

李赫宰脚步一顿，低头看了眼指间燃烧的香烟，沉默了一下低声道：“总要找些事做。”

说完，他踏入黑暗，脚步声越来越远，夹烟的手没有再抬起，李赫宰任由点点星火燃尽熄灭，直到熟悉的灼烧感变为刺痛，他近乎是自虐的攥紧烟头捏灭在手心。

午夜梦回，物是人非，六年，只有他在朝朝暮暮中反复清醒沉沦。

李东海醒来的时候已经是第二天下午，他动了一下，除了右腿有些痛身体好像并无大碍，眼前不是他认识的天花板，整个房间被暖黄色的壁纸包围，他愣了一下，熟悉的吊瓶让他感觉回到了六年前，那段记忆已经很混乱了，回想起来是一段浑浑噩噩的日子，只有惨白的病号服、长长的输液管，金希澈一日三餐给他喂饭带他复健，而他常常打翻水壶被热水烫伤，一次次拔掉手背上的针头想要逃离压抑的病房和陌生的世界。

病房很大，有液晶显示屏和茶几沙发，可陌生的环境让他焦躁不安，李东海撑起身子下床一瘸一拐的往门口蹦，手刚按上门把就听到门外传来争吵。

“你到底想怎么样！”是金希澈的声音，只不过不如平日对他的温和，而是带有歇斯底里的崩溃和愤怒。

“金家的股市一直在跌，消息传的沸沸扬扬！你……你真的想逼死我妈吗！”

另一到声音过了几秒才响起：“我想怎样你很清楚。”

金希澈绝望了，他放软态度低声下气：“你放过李东海吧，我求你……算我求你了赫宰……”

“你放过他吧，他变成这样已经够可怜了，你就别再……”

“他可怜？”那人笑了一下，声音满是讥讽：“那被他戏耍的我呢？我这辈子都毁在他手里了，谁来可怜我？”

“他失忆了就想拍拍屁股走人？想都别想。”

“你……”

金希澈知道结果不能挽回了，从见到李赫宰的一瞬起。

他以为这么多年过去，李赫宰或许已经忘记李东海的存在，放下那段执念和不甘了，毕竟李东海已经告别过去一忘皆空，他花了六年才把李东海从过去的泥潭里拽出来，他们已经在不同的道路上重新开始自己的生活了。

李赫宰不说话，眼中毫无波澜，金希澈的心中升起几分无力和悲凉，五脏六腑在这一刻被掏空了一样空洞，他颓废的靠在墙上，声音变的有气无力：

“我知道你想做什么……你根本不爱他，你只不过是想报复他。你不甘心，你不甘心在他身上栽跟头，你不甘心他让你颜面无存……”

“我替他道歉，赫宰……怪我没有管好东海，我替他向你道歉。”

李赫宰嗤笑，无情的回绝：“你算什么东西，道歉让李东海自己来。”

李东海听着门外的对话，鼻头一酸眼泪止不住的掉下来，他不认识李赫宰是谁，但他就像恶魔一样，把自己跟金希澈平静的生活搅成一团浑水不得安宁，他悄悄拉开一条门缝，门外的金希澈无比憔悴，眼下厚重的青黑和没打理的胡渣，这哪像他意气风发的金希澈啊，他好像一夜之间老了十岁。

究竟是怎么回事，他到底做错了什么、犯下了什么过错要被那名男人盯上死缠着不放，而金希澈又有什么错，要承担他的过去卑微的对男人低头道歉？

即使是被羞辱金希澈也能视而不见了，他的声音抖得厉害：“看在我们过去十几年的情分上，我给你……”

李东海猛地拉开房门出现在两人面前阻止了金希澈接下来的动作，走廊里只有金希澈和李赫宰，男人见他出来皱了皱眉，金希澈惊讶了片刻迅速整理好表情对他笑起来。

“怎么出来了东海，有没有哪里不舒服？”

金希澈迎上去，李赫宰刚抬起来的手顿了顿又垂下去，他绷紧下巴嘴唇紧抿，视线居高临下的打量着李东海苍白的脸庞。

“我……”李东海的手很冰，他像是渴望温度一样去摸索金希澈的手心，金希澈明白他的意思握紧他的双手，李东海忽略心中的难受，最后一次贪恋金希澈带给他的温暖，他闭上眼一根一根抽出自己的手指，指尖刚被捂热的暖意转瞬即逝。

“长久以来，麻烦哥了。”

金希澈只看见他嘴唇动了动，那么小声的呢喃到底说了什么他没有听清。

“东海……”

李东海转过身不再看他，转过身卑微的低下头乞求李赫宰：“别为难希澈哥了，别为难他了……”

“我跟你走，你让我做什么都行，我的一切都可以给你，只求你别再找他麻烦了……”

李赫宰深深的望着他，金希澈睁大眼睛扑过去拉他，可这一次李东海不再听他的话，对他的怒骂毫无反应。

“李东海你不能去！他是你……”

“是什么？”李赫宰勾唇示意金希澈继续说，金希澈这才反应过来李赫宰就是想诱导他说出自己与李东海的过去，他张张嘴说不出话，他跟李赫宰的关系……该如何解释？

他可以说吗？他应该对忘掉过去的李东海说明一切吗？

这时，李赫宰的手机响了，他接起应了两声，说了句“上来吧”，不一会儿几名黑衣男人便从电梯口走出，为首的一名男人来到李赫宰面前毕恭毕敬的弯腰道：“李总。”

“Jason？”金希澈不敢置信，李赫宰究竟在一晚上做了多少事，居然还把Jason叫来了？

“金少爷，好久不见。”那人像机器人一样面无表情对他点头，接过身后黑衣人递来的证件双手交到李赫宰手里。

“辛苦了。”李赫宰随意翻看了一下手中的身份证，金希澈瞳孔一缩，怒道：“李东海的身份证怎么在你手里！”

“金希澈，你可真是越活越回去了。”李赫宰懒懒的笑了：“不过是撬个锁而已，有必要那么惊讶吗？”

李东海已经是他的囊中之物，他便再没有什么好留情的了。

“还不懂吗，我正是顾及情分才会通知你来医院，要来硬的……你早就见不到他了。”

金希澈扶着身后的墙壁，无力感油然而生，这一刻他深刻的意识到自己拿李赫宰一点办法都没有，两人身份的差距简直天差地别，他徒劳的想去拉李东海的手，刚一动身边的黑衣人便围上来挡住他的去路，他瞪着Jason咬牙切齿：“你可当真是李家的一条好狗啊。”

Jason对他的辱骂没有任何反应，李赫宰冷笑一声，强硬的拉过李东海就要离开医院。

李东海无声哭泣一步三回头，踉踉跄跄的回望着金希澈，心痛到难以呼吸。李赫宰对他这幅模样很是不耐烦，掰过他的脑袋捂住他还在流泪的双眼踏入电梯，彻底消失在了金希澈的视线里。

李东海浑浑噩噩的被李赫宰牵着往外走，他还穿着病号服，腿也不利索磕磕绊绊的跟不上，男人像是没看到他走得困难，脚步不停越走越快，李东海一个趔趄跪在了地上。

只听一声闷响，李赫宰回过头，李东海不声不响歪坐在地上，明明摔得实在他却收起肩膀不吭声，另一只手颤抖着按住膝盖，李赫宰双眼刺痛，咬紧后牙槽蹲下去。

“摔哪了？”

他掰开李东海的手拉起裤腿，膝盖看不出有何异样，李东海的脚踝太细了，细到仿佛他一使劲就能掰断的程度，他不自然的别开眼，刚低下头就见眼泪滴在了膝盖上。

这是他最不愿意见到的东西，他不禁软下声音问：“有这么疼？”

李东海努力不让自己哭出声，一直摇头无比悲伤。

李赫宰吼他：“说话，别让我猜你在想什么！”

“我……”一开口是断断续续的抽泣：“我只是，舍不得……舍不得希澈哥……”

李赫宰想覆上他膝盖的手一僵，心沉到湖底，他握紧拳猛地起身，声音冷到极点：“死了这条心吧，以后你再也不会见到他。”

说完他大步离开没有一点留恋，冷硬的背影消失在了拐角，李东海前后张望，走廊里空无一人安安静静，他无力又迷茫，他是个没有过去也看不到未来的人，一直在陌生的世界里飘飘荡荡只是想寻找一个能够停留的地方，而现在，他就要跟唯一信任的亲人分离了吗？

他爬起来慢慢吞吞的往李赫宰消失的方向挪步，没走两步突然身体腾空被人横抱起来。

模糊的视线前是李赫宰锋利的下颌，那人生硬的说：“你没有反悔的权利了。”

李东海被李赫宰抱出医院，他穿得单薄，外面的风一吹整个人忍不住抖了一下，有人为李赫宰拉开车门，男人低身将他放在后排，然后从另一边坐上车。轿车在路上飞驰，李东海懵懵的不知道即将要去哪里，座位上的真皮触感坚硬冰凉，他不适的动了动，缩在角落低头抱着胳膊。

李赫宰将隔板升起，原本狭小的空间变得更加封闭，一件衣服扔在李东海身上，他扭头，只见李赫宰正在整理自己的衣领，原本穿在身上的西装搭在了自己身上。

“我叫李赫宰。”男人语气生硬，自顾自的整理袖扣和腕表，他没有看李东海，留给他的始终是冷漠的侧脸。

李东海忐忑的摸索男人的衣服，布料还残留着那人的余温，他迫不及待的穿上，缩在宽大的西装里才感觉没有那么冷了。

“李先生……谢谢你。”

李赫宰绷紧下巴忍耐着问：“谢我？你不恨我拆散你和金希澈？”

“可是，你把衣服给我穿了……”李东海怔怔的，紧张的攥紧西装衣角。

男人一僵，突然生出怒意捏起李东海的下巴：“虚伪、装模作样，我倒要看看你能坚持多久。”

他把李东海的脸一甩，拿起平板开始处理公事，李东海有话想说却被他的态度震慑住。车内不再有人讲话，李东海陷在温暖里昏昏欲睡，不知过了多久轿车停下，手边的车门被打开，冷空气将他惊醒，迷迷糊糊不知身在何处之时只感觉腿上一重，一道软糯的声音响起：

“爸比！我好想你！”

睁开眼，那日被他撞倒的奶团子正趴在他的腿上笑得惊喜又得意，他肉肉的小脸被风吹得粉嘟嘟，笑起来露出小小颗的乳牙。

“嘻嘻，我就说过要带你回家的！”

车外的李赫宰看着这一幕，喉结动了动眼前变得模糊。


End file.
